


Karamatsu Has an Issue

by FETISHKARAICHI



Category: Osomatsu san
Genre: For Sazen ♡♡, Incest, M/M, Maybe Sex???, Self-Harm, Suicide thoughts, Why are you reading this incest shit???, Yes its me Ichimatsu Girl off Amino, disgust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FETISHKARAICHI/pseuds/FETISHKARAICHI
Summary: Ever since Karamatsu, and Ichimatsu had been showing signs of, their affection towards each other Osomatsu doesn't take it too, well.





	1. Chapter 1

Ichimatsu's eyes blinked open.  
It was early in the morning, as it seemed to him.  
He had been having nightmares, as usual. He noticed that something had been tightening his waist. He turned, to see Karmatsu was drooling on his pillow as wrapping his arms aroundhis waist. "Shittymatsu! What the fuck!"  
Karmatsu eyelids crept open. "H-h?" He moaned with a puzzled look. "P-piss off Shittymatsu!"  
Ichimatsu threw his hand giving Karamatsu a pain, to the gut. "A-ah! Ichi!" He whined. "No S-shit!" He pulled Karamatsu's arms away, from his waist and had a deep red blush. "Ichi! A-ah that hurt.." Before he could reach out to him Ichimatsu had left to the bathroom. His face, had a flush of red. " Dammit Shittymatsu!" He looked to the mirror on the Cabinet. " Ah! i'm so fucking red!" He yelled, at he mirror. Karamatsu had gotten up and crept down the hallway and looked through the door of the bathroom. "I-ichi..?" Ichimatsu jumped up hissing a little moan at Karamatsu. " Get out!" He hissed. Well, Karamatsu ignored that. He crept the door open staring at Ichimatsu with his flushed face. " You alright...?" He questioned before walking up to him. "Eh? What do you think ass-wipe?" Before he could say anymore, Karamatsu gave him a kiss. "Mh-!" Ichimatsu moaned. Ichimatsu quickly pushed the older matsu away. "What the fuck were you doing?!?!?!" He said with his cat ears and tail poking out. " We are just getting started~" Karamatsu said. None of them knew that Osomatsu was behind the door watching the whole time.


	2. Osomatsu Is Involved

Osomatsu had the picture of Karamatsu kiss Ichimatsu stuck in hid head. 'Why..? This is so wrong...' He scratched his head until Karamatsu was ready to walk towards the door. "Karamatsu wait-" Ichimatsu said. "J-just kiss me when the others are asleep or gone..." He said with a blush. "Alright, my Karamatsu boy." He said with a wink. 'Painful, as always.' Ichimatsu thought. Right before Karamatsu headed to the exit Osomatsu ran to the room, sat on his spot on the futon and layed down,wondering. " They have alot of explaining..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added another chapter even though it hasn't been out for long because it's fun UwU

**Author's Note:**

> BLEH THIS IS GOING TO BE SOME VERY LONG SERIES.


End file.
